Imogen's Little Black Book
by degrassian-says-ily
Summary: Each chapter is Imogen having sex with a different person each time.  Lots if smut, enjoy ;D


Imogen placed a hand on the doorknob, hesitating for a moment before turning it and pushing the door to Eli Goldsworthy's room open.

"Hey Immy." He smirked, getting up from his bed and walking over to her, lightly grabbing her by the hips for a quick hug.

"Hi Eli," She smiled. "Do you wanna go downstairs and watch TV or something?" She asked him, he had texted her to come hang out, telling her his parents were at a concert.

"Sure." He replied, walking down the hall to the living room with her. "So what do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care." She shrugged, lounging on the couch next to Eli.

Eli reached for the remote and turned the TV on quickly as Imogen rested her head on his chest playfully.

The TV turned on immediately to something neither one of them expected. Porn. Eli jumped a bit and reached for the remote, putting his hand over Imogen's eyes as if she were 8.

"Eli," She said. "Eli, stop." She put her hand on his where he was about to turn the TV off.

"What?" His voice cracked up a bit.

"Let's watch." She smirked devilishly at his expression.

"Really?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Sure." She replied. "Could be fun." She raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to the TV.

They remained silent for a minute; eyes on the large screen. A small blonde girl was moaning loudly while riding a very _large _man on top of her.

Eli shifted in his seat, grabbing for a pillow from the other side of the couch. Imogen's eyes followed his movements and she smirked again, grabbing the pillow from him and throwing it across the room.

"What did you do that for?" He stuttered, blushing, putting his hands in his lap.

"I think you know." Imogen whispered, moving herself onto his lap, blocking the screen from his view.

Imogen moved both of his hands away from his crotch slowly, revealing the growing erection in his pants. She stared at it for a moment calmly and traced the head with her fingertips, lightly stroking it.

Eli moaned ever so slightly as she traced his head through his jeans. He moved her fingers away and fumbled to unbutton his pants. He flipped her over suddenly and kissed her roughly, his lips crashing against hers. He felt her hands move to his sides as she slid his jeans completely off of him and to the floor, leaving him in his V-neck and boxers.

He moved his lips down to her neck, sucking slightly on each little spot before licking it with the tip of his tongue.

Imogen reached down, tracing down his whole length with her fingers, ever so slowly, finally reaching the tip where she squeezed it lightly, causing Eli to stifle a moan as she got him on his back with her kneeling in between his spread legs.

She removed his boxers teasingly and stared for a moment at his very large erection growing even more still. Imogen bent down, inserting as much of him as she could get into her mouth and bobbing her head, sucking faster and faster. She could feel the veins in his cock grow more exposed and heard him muttering above her while he tore his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

She took him out of her mouth for a moment and leaned in right next to his ear. "Scream my name." She whispered, tearing her shirt off along with her mini skirt she had been wearing, leaving her in bra and thong.

Imogen bent back down and inserted him in her mouth, sucking harder and faster than before. She bit down a bit on the tip and heard him moan loudly this time, making no attempt to quiet it. She lolled her tongue around his erection and grabbed his sack with her free hand, his length still pounding inside her wet lips. She stroked his balls teasingly and continued on sucking on him.

"Imogen!" He screamed as he came inside her mouth without warning. The liquid was smooth and warm inside her, as she looked up at him, blinked once and swallowed.

Eli turned her on her back and his fingers sought for her bra snap, his hands fumbling below her to get it undone. He threw it to the floor carelessly and immediately sucked on her hard nipples. He wrapped his tongue around one and groped the other with his free hand.

Imogen's hands combed through Eli's hair roughly as he moved down on her, sucking on a spot every now and again.

Eli inserted a finger inside of her pussy, moving it around for a moment before adding a second one, pumping it in and out of her wet insides.

"Eli, Eli, Eli." She muttered above him. "Fuck me."

Finally, Eli took his fingers out and sucked the liquid off of each, and inserted his whole length, slowly and carefully inside of her.

He thrusted himself slowly in and out of her, pounding his way in gently as he hovered over her.

Imogen placed a hand on his back to steady herself as her moans grew louder and louder.

"Eli- I'm gunna, I'm gunna cum." She said through heavy breaths.

"Scream my name." He smirked, continuing on his slow pace.

"Eli!" She yelled loudly as she came with him still inside of her.


End file.
